Ash and Latias in Kalos
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash has just gotten home from unova and had went to bed this story is about a more mature thoughtful Ash who ran into Latias at his house and took her on his adventure he will have the ability to carry 7 Pokemon as Latias is his Pokemon and girlfriend maybe there will be something more between them mostly cannon though with a few changes


It was a beautiful Morning in Pallet Town and our hero Ash was just waking up and getting ready for his trip to the Kalos region when suddenly he got the feeling he would see someone he hadn't seen in a long while. Once he had finished getting dressed in his new outfit ( the one from his Kalos adventures) he started to walk downstairs where he was greeted by not only his mother but the two Bianca twins which he knew one was Latias just which one was the question.

"Hi Ash" said one Bianca while the other just blushed before bowing.

"Hi Bianca and Tia it's been a while what brought you here? could it be your sister Tia's crush on me?"asked Ash shocking Bianca at how he figured it out.

"Wait you knew?!" Asked Tia shocking Ash who just played it cool.

"Yup I was hoping you would come out and Tell me as I kinda feel the same way for you but I think that may be the reason I keep losing by leagues is that I was thinking about you the whole time I was hoping one day you would join me on an adventure" said Ash.

"Well I'd love that" said Latias. 'Bianca taught me how to talk if your wondering' Latis said to Ash telepathically.

"Ash then grabbed Tia's hand and ran out the door. "Where are we going Ash?" Asked Latias.

"I'm takings you to get your first Pokemon to keep up the rouse while we are traveling so someone doesn't try to catch you" said Ash.

Latias blushed but shook her head. "No thank you my love is rather be your Pokemon and lover at the same time" said Latias as she grabbed Ash's pokeball and tapped it on her head and was sucked into the Pokeball which just sat there and pinged only for Ash to let her out immediately.

Latias then stretched in her human form. "It's nice to be able to stay by your side and now that Celebi brought other Latias and Latios to Alto Mare I am able to travel with you" said Latias with a smile. "By the way what gave it away that I had a crush on you?" Asked Latias.

"Well three things it may have taken me a bit to piece them together but they are that you showed more interest in me then Bianca you kissed me and I know it was you as Bianca was always wearing her hat and well when you kissed me I could feel your intense love it stunned me as I saw your true form while we kissed so After a while I pieced all the evidence together and realized it was you who loved me" said Ash with a smile.

"I'm shocked as when you left I hoped and preyed we would be together one day" said Latias.

"Well we are now my Tia" said Ash. "Since we are dating now I want you to meet all my pokemon and friends" said Ash earning a blush from Latias.

Once they arrived at Professor Oaks Lab Ash took Latias straight to the back where all of Ash's Pokemon tackled him making Latias worry. "I missed you guys too but I came here with an important to tell you" said Ash getting everyone's attention. "This is Latias my girlfriend I expect she will get the same love from you guys as I'm going to be with her for the rest of my life" said Ash earning nods from all his Pokemon. After three minutes Professor Oak, Tracey and Misty showed up with Brock tailing behind.

"Wow looks like Ash has finally grew up and got a girlfriend" said Brock.

"When did you and Bianca hook up?" Asked Misty.

"Well for one just today and two this is Latias" said Ash as Latias transformed into her true startling Professor Oak and Tracey.

"Well we are happy for you" said Brock trying to hide the fact that He was jealous of Ash.

Ash and Latias were walking towards to plane when Latias thought of something. "Hey sweetheart lets go see the sunset together one of these days" said Latias.

"We will we will be heading to Kalos soon I hope you are ready for our first adventure together" said Ash earning a nod from Latias. Soon Brock walked up to Ash with a smile.

"Have a good trip Ash" said Brock.

"Don't worry we will have a good trip as I have Tia with me" said Ash as they continued to the airport. Soon they arrived at the Pallet town Airport when Brock stopped.

"Well this is where we part ways for a while" said Brock.

"Later Brock I guess we will Stop and see May and Dawn before we head to Kalos" said Ash as he and Latias boarded the plane. Ash and Latias walked to their seats on the plane( the seats that Ash and Alexa were sitting) when Alexa sat in the row next to them.

"Hello Ash" said Alexa.

"Hi Alexa how are you?" Asked Ash.

"I'm good and who's this beautiful girl sitting next to you?" Asked Alexa making Latias blush.

"This is my girlfriend Tia" said Ash introducing Latias.

"Hi nice to meet you" said Latias.

"No it's nice to meet you how long have you and Ash been together?" Asked Alexa.

"Not that long actually we got together this morning we have known each other for over 3 years but I decided to confess my feelings for him yet when we met up he confessed first" said Latias.

"Wow I'm happy for you two" said Alexa.

time skip arrival

"Wow Kalos looks so beautiful" said Latias.

"Yes my sweet" said Ash.

"Well Ash what are your plans?" Asked Alexa.

"Well I plan to challenge the Kalos league and then relax with Tia for a year" said Ash.

"Wow nice plans" said Alexa as the group walked off the plane.

"Yea come with us for a second and please keep a secret for me" said Ash as he and Latias led Alexa to a hallway where no one could see them.

"Why are we in an abandoned hallway Ash?" Asked Alexa.

"Tia it's ok you can show her" said Ash ash Tia was enveloped in a bright white light before it started to fade revealing Latias in her true form.

"W-wait y-you're telling me that Tia is really Latias and that your dating a legendary Pokemon?" Asked Alexa shocked at the new information.

"Yes but our love for each other is true I could tell when I kissed him as a thanks for protecting me but to also show my affection so ya I love him with all my heart which is why I learned to talk" said Latias.

"Wow now I've seen it all a Pokemon that loves a human so much that she learned how to speak it's really sweet but yes I'll keep your secret" said Alexa.

"Thank you Alexa this means a lot to us" said Latias as she transformed into her human form.

Ash, Latias and Alexa than started to walk towards the first gym.

"Let's go this way" said Ash.

"Hey Ash I will see you later I have to go take more pictures for my books" said Alexa as she ran the opposite direction.

Ash walked toward prism tower to try for his first badge but once clembot asked Ash how many badges he had to which Ash said he had none and then he was thrown out of the gym where Bonnie and Clemont caught them. "Are you okay?" Asked Clemont.

Bonnie then noticed the girl with Ash and smiled. "Miss would you mind taking care of my big brother?" Asked Bonnie before being dragged off by a robot Apom arm.

"Sorry I am taken and I think he can take care of himself as he is dragging you around" joked Latias.

"What were you doing to be thrown out of the tower?" Asked Clemont.

"Well I was going to challenge the gym leader but when I told him I had no badges he threw me out saying to come back when I have four badges" said Ash.

"That sounds like Clembot alright" said Clemont.

"Well the only other gym to challenge right now that's close enough is Santalune but first I think me and Tia will retire to a bed in the Pokemon centre for the night" said Ash before entering the Pokemon centre and asking to stay in a room with one bed to which nurse joy smiled gave them their key and wished them a good night.

Once in the room they sighed and Latias returned to her true form before Ash opened the door enough to put a do not disturb sign on the handle do the could sleep longer and enjoy each other's company after putting the sign on the door he closed the door and stripped down to his boxers and laid on the bed before Latias joined him and they went to sleep.


End file.
